Buffy & Angel Crossover
by Liz Parker1
Summary: Buffy and Angel need I say more?!
1. Default Chapter

Buffy & Angel Crossover  
  
These people do not belong to me. They belong to the Kids WB. Only this is my idea.  
~Enjoy~  
  
Buffy was in her apartment, she shaird it with her best friend Willow Rosenburg. Buffy went out the door and went patroling. While Buffy was out, Angel saw her so he fallowed her for a minute. When he was about to walk up to her and talk to her, Xander came running up beside her. "Hey, Buffy!" said Xander. "Hey Xander, what are you doing here?" asked Buffy. "That's what I'd like to know." said Xander all confused. "I'm patroling, what does it look like Xander?" said Buffy. "Oh, Well I'm on my way to see Anya, Bye." said Xander in a hurry. "See ya later." said Buffy. As soon as Xander left Buffy came to a Cemetary. "Let's go see if any demons are in here!" she said. Buffy went in. Angel was still watching her. She looked around and didn't see any demons. Then she sat down on a grave stone saying to her self. "How boring, only if a........" Buffy trailed off. Angel poped out of the bushes. "Hi, Buffy!" he said in a quiet voice. "Angel, you scared me!" Buffy said. "Their is something that I have to tell you." "What?" Buffy asked. "I cant stand not be-ing with you." said Angel. "That's great that you feel like that Angel but........ I have someone new in my life now!" she said. "Come with me." When Angel was done talking, he took her to his place. When they got to Angel's apartment Angel thought to himself. * I have to be with her as long as I can to convince her to be with me forever * Just then Buffy started to say, "Angel are you ok?" she asked. Angel came out of his thoughts. "Did you say something, Buffy?" he asked. "Never mind what I said. Why did you bring me here?" Buffy asked. "You and me have to do something." Angel said. Then Angel and Buffy started kissing. Then it got out of control. Buffy and Angel couldn't control themself's and they wanted more then just kissing. They wanted a hole lot more. Angel picked Buffy up and slamed her into the refridgerator. (while kissing) Then Angel brought Buffy into his room. (he was thinking of the bed) Then Angel started unzipping Buffy's tanktop. Buffy was unbuttoning Angel's shirt. Then they both went for the pants. The two of them where making out in Angel's bed.  
  
************  
  
Later that night Xander got to Anya's house. No one was home, only Anya. Anya let Xander in, they went into Anya's room to study. Then Xander was thinking to himeself * I wonder if Anya want to have sex with me. I really want to. I hope she does. I love her very much* "Xander, what do you want to do tonight?" asked Anya. "Umm....!" Xander trailed off. "I told my mom we would be up in my room studying but........ their's nothing to study so.........." she said as she trailed off. When Anya trailed off her and Xander where looking into eachother's eye's. They both saw what they wanted to do. So they started kissing long and hard. Xander was on top of Anya. Xander's had kept running up and down Anya's back. Anya was whearing a pink buttoned up in the front shirt & a really short skirt. Xander stoped kissing Anya. They stude up. Then Xander started unbuttoning Anya's pink shirt. Then Anya took off Xander's shirt. The next thing you know they where making out in Anya's room.  
  
************  
  
Back ing Sunnydale Riley was looking for Buffy ever where he could think of. Riley was thinking to himself * Where could she be? * He checked all the places again, the library, Willow's house, her apartment, Xander's house. Then he came to Gile's house door and went in, everybody was there except for Buffy, Anya, and Xander. He shut the door. He sat down, no one could find Buffy. Then the door opend everyone thought it was Spike so they didn't even bother to look. Riely turned his head. "Buffy!" Riley ran up to her and gave her a kiss and said,"Where were you?" Everybody froze. "I was.......  
out of town." Riley said, "Angel!" "I had to go tell Angel I have someone new in my life now!" Buffy said. "That's you!" "What did you really go tell Angel?" asked Riley. Xander came through the door with Anya and said, "I know where Buffy........is!" Xander said. Xander knew what she was doing. "And I know what Buffy was..............doing!" he said. "So, Xander spill the beans!" said Riley. "I can't tell it's a secret." Xander said. "Well, it's not a secret anymore." said Riley. "Go a head tuff guy, I'll call the police." said Xander. "Stop you two, I'll tell you everything I know and remember."  
  
  
To be continued................................................................................................................. 


	2. Buffy & Angel Crossover chapter 2

Buffy & Angel Crossover!  
Part 2  
  
These people do not belong to me. They belong to the Kids WB. Only this is my idea.  
~Enjoy~  
  
"Hear we go and you might want to sit down." Buffy started the story. "First I was walking through the cemetary and Angel poped out of the bushes and scarred me. Angel wanted me to come to his place and wanted to talk to me about something. Then he said we have to do something and then............we.............had................" "Come on out with it!" Riely said. "We had SEX ok!" "If your gonna go out of this state just to have sex with Angel then I'm not going to be your guy anymore!" said Riely all angery. "But Angel made me do it with him. I didn't do it with him. I couldn't control my self, he did something to me. I wish I new what it was because I don't love him, I Love You!" said Buffy. "I have to go ok, maybe we should stay away from each other for awhile ok,................Bye." "Riely stop!" said Buffy. Riely kept on walking and then he stoped. "Buffy how could you do this to me?" asked Riely. "Angel just made me go to his apartment and I couldn't control my self." said Buffy. "I'll stop walking away from you as long as you stay away from Angel ok?" told Riely. "I promise." Then Riely went up to Buffy and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Then a demon poped out of the bushes and said, "Its time to kill the slayer." Then when it came closer she saw it was a vampire. Then Buffy said,"This will be esay." Then Buffy took out a stake and stabed the vampire in the heart and he turned into dust. Buffy said, "Riely, I can't be stuck in the middle of you and Angel." Buffy ran into the cemetary. Riely did not fallow. Angel saw Buffy in the cemetary. Buffy was siting in front of a stone and thinking. When he saw her he bent down and wrapped his hand around hers. He pulled her to her fet and put his arms around her. His skin was cold, but the contact warmedd her nonetheless. "Its not all that different, Buffy. I can still die." It is all that different." she insisted. "Because I will die." For a moment, he was still. His eyes glitered in the moonlight. Then he raised a hand and pushed her hair back, looping it around her ear. "Every enening, when I get up, I wonder where you are. How you are. I never wonder if you're still alive." "Gee, thanks." she huffed. "Because I can't imagine that you wont be." Something moved among the grave stones. Buffy tensed. Beside her, Angel said,"I think it's the wind. I don't smell anything." "Of all the Super Heroes, your power is the weirdest." she drawled. Suddenly, Angel was kissing her. His arms were tight around her body, and his mouth was pressed against hers. She caught her breath; her hand rose in weak protest above his sholder, and then she was clinging to him. Every part of her was hungry for him, starving. Just once more, she thought. Once, because if I had known it would be the only time, that I could never have him again................ She tried to catch her breath as Angel sank to earth with her in his arms. If she had known that the night they had made love would be the only time, nothing would have been different. Because it had been Angel, and first love, and lust, and so much that she had not known about, could not have prepared for. She had been overwhelmed with passion and joy, and astonishment, believing that night to be a miracle, a wonderful gift to compensate her of her life as the slayer. But now, as he desir mounted, so, too, did her pain and dread. Never, never again. As good as it felt. As happy as she had been. Never again. "Angel, stop, we cant." she said, gasping. Then he broke away. She gave a little cry and began to reach for him. He turned his back on her. "Don't touch me, Buffy." he said. "This is all the strenght I have left." She ran from the graveyard. Angel turned around and thought. *Riely must have broke up with Buffy after Buffy told him* Angel ran as fast as he could to catch up to Buffy. It was his only chance to get Buffy back as much as he wanted her. Angel loved her very very much.  
  
  
To be continued........................................................................................................................... 


	3. Buffy & Angel Crossover chapter 3

Buffy & Angel Crossover!  
Part 3  
  
These people do not belong to me. They belong to The Kids WB. Only this is my idea.  
~Enjoy~  
  
Angel caught up to Buffy. Angel said,"Stop!" to Buffy. Angel gave Buffy a soft kiss on the lips. Then Buffy was satisfied and she wanted to be with Angel not Riely anymore. Then Angel pulled out a beautiful dimond necklice and Buffy was speachles. Buffy loved the neckles and asked Angel to put it on her. Angel did so. Then Angel asked her if she liked it and she said,"Do I like it, I love it. Its the most beautiful thing I've seen." said Buffy. Buffy lookd at Angel then Angel kissed Buffy softly on her lips. Tiely was thinking about Buffy for awhile and was walking around looking for Buffy. Then he walked passed the graveyard. He saw Buffy and Angel kissing. Riely ran up to Buffy and said,"Buffy what are you doing kissing this freek?" "This freek is kissing me because we love each other very very much!" Then Riely saw the dimond neckless. "Where did you get that neckless from, this freek?" "Riely, stop calling Angel freek. His name is Angel spelled A...N...G....E....L spelles Angel not freek!" Riely started walking away from Buffy. Then Riely said,"Buffy how could you do this to me, you never new how much I really loved you, you never gave me a second chance." Riely went crazy. He grabbed Buffy's rist. Buffy said,"Let me go!" Angel got angry he turned into his vampire form. Angel ran up to Riely and bit his neck. Riely stoped. Riely felt his neck. He looked at his hand and saw blood. Buffy ran up to Riely and said,"Riely, are you ok?" Riely said,"Yeah, I'm fine. Got a little jump that's all." Riely got up and started walking back to his apartment. Buffy still liked Riely but very little. Riely still could not understand why Buffy broke up with him or how she could love Angel. Angel said to Buffy,"I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to he was going to hurt you." "That's ok I don't love him anymore. I love you." "I thought you where with Riely?" "I broke up with him because he kept on complaining what I did with you at your apartmet. I couln't stand it. I was going to blow up!" "You don't have to blow up anymore." Buffy didn't want to talk about it anymore so she changed the subject, so she told him,"Angel I really like this beautiful neckles, where did you get it from?" "Let's just say that I had extra change in my pocket." Angel took Buffy to his apartment. She was far away from home. Buffy was tired. Angel told her to change into a really long tea-shirt. "Can you turn around?" "Your not used to me watch you?" So Angel turned around. Buffy got dressed. Angel turned back around. Angel gave her a soft kiss on the lips and Angel helped Buffy into bed. They both fell asleep.   
* * * * * * *  
  
It was morning. Then sun was shinning thriugh the window onto Buffy. Then Buffy opened one eye, then she was totally awake. Buffy sliped out of bed. Angel woke up. Angel got up with Buffy. Angel put on some boxers then his red robe. Buffy put on and buttoned her pink shirt, then Buffy put on her leather pants. Angel was watching her the hole time. Buffy said, "Angel I have to go to school." "OK!" Then Angel fallowed Buffy to the door. When Buffy started opening the door Angel shut it and pulled Buffy to the floor. Buffy was startled. Then Angel was ontop of Buffy, Angel pressed his lips hard against hers. "I really have to go to school!" said Buffy. "Ok, but you gotta promise me one thing." said Angel. "What?" Buffy asked really wanting to know. "You have to come back!" "I will I promise!" said Buffy opening the door. "Oh and Buffy" "Yes" said Buffy. "I love you!" said Angel. "I love you to Angel!" she said. Just then she was about to leave she turned around and gave Angel a soft kiss on the lips. "Bye Angel!" she said leaving Angel's apartment.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
When Buffy got to school her friend Willow showed up. "Hey Buffy!" said Willow all excited. "Hey!" "Where have you been?" asked Willow. "I've been with Angel this whole time!" said Buffy. "What? Does Riely know about this?" asked Willow all shocked. "Yes he does!" said Buffy. "Well what happend?" asked Willow. "I don't really want to talk about it." said Buffy not wanting to talk about anything. Then Anya & Xander came."Hey Buffy!" said Xander. "Hey Xander & Anya!" said Buffy. "Where have you been? And didn't you where those cloths yesterday?" asked Xander. "Just leave me alone you guys!!" said Buffy running to her locker. Buffy was funning to her locker, that she didn't see her locker right in front of her. She slamed her head agains the locker. She fell to the ground and passed out. Everybody gatherd around Buffy. Riley was walking down the hallway and saw a big crowd of people. Riley ran to see what was going on.  
  
To be continued................................................................................................................. 


End file.
